Pokemon Shocking Pink & Baby Blue
by Kalahee
Summary: Story is based on Hochkrow111's fanfiction. In an attempt to give a constructive critique of her work, I've wrote my own vision. Ash is back in his hometown of Pallet Town for some rest from his Pokemon Master journey where he picked up some... unusual interest. Delia, his mom, finds out, but her unexpected reaction embark Ash in a more embarrassing journey into his new hobby.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Chapter 1 : A New Beginning.**

A quiet evening in Kanto region, at the sound of a rumbling washing machine, a single mother is reminiscent of her son's exciting adventures as a Pokemon Master, Delia is looking through the basement window. The sky is bright since the rain has stopped. It's been raining all day, she couldn't hang the clothes outside.

As she fold her son's favorite shirt she remembers when he was traveling the world in search for all Pokemon with his little Pikachu and competing in the leagues. She finishes to fold clothes that was hung in the basement all day, lift the basket and goes upstairs.

As she head to her son's bedroom she notices that it's pretty silent. It's too early for him to go to bed already and he would have told her if he had left. She sneaks a peek in the room, but she does not see him. She moves in and notices a few clothes lying around and the closet door open. Nothing unusual for her messy son and she goes to close the door when she's drops the basket, startled by a movement inside, her surprised son...

"_Ash!?_" she yells as she sees her son wearing some girl's lingerie. Just as confused, not knowing where to hide, Ash replies : "_M...Mom? I can explain!_".  
_- No!_

Ash stuns by his mother's sharp reaction. Delia pauses for a moment, she's clearly trying to sort out her thoughts and says: "_There's only one thing a mother can do in this situation._"  
_- B..but.._

Delia forcefully grabs Ash's wrist and pull him out of the closet, drag him down to the living room, looks for her keys and purse. She turns to Ash with a frown.  
_- We have to go shopping for girl's clothes.  
- W...wait! What? I can't go out like that!_

Delia look at her son noticing he's still in lingerie. She blushes and drag him in her room.

She opens the door of her closet, throws out some of her clothes on her bed. Ash blushes at the idea his mom may want him to wear her clothes and was about to comment that they are probably too large when she pulled out a box slightly covered in dust.

Delia appeared so focused at the box that Ash tried slip away. She turned to her son and clearly said : "Stay right there, young lady!". Ash froze and it took a full minute as his mother was browsing her box to notice that she called him 'Young lady'.

"Knew I still had it." Ash pops out of his confusion, his mom pulls out a cute soft blue dress from the box. "I bought this at a lovely stall during Princess Day in Cerulean City." She moves over to Ash and lay the dress over him with a satisfied smile. "It is the perfect size. Lift your arms."

Ash suddenly felt in another dimension and before he knew it he also had his blond wig on, with his mom smiling at him, sitting in the bus heading to the city.

**Read chapter 2 : Ashley, I choose you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ashley, I Choose You!

**Chapter 2 : Ashley, I choose you!**

There was a lot of people in the bus; a handful of trainers focusing on their smart pokedex, some older citizens trying to give advice to the young ones ignoring them and a man who kept staring at Ash who was uneasy with sudden shopping trip. The man was easily in his forties, raven black hairs and stubble beard, tall and in good physical shape. Uncomfortable, Ash kept fidgeting with a lock of his wig and blushing. Ash turns over to his mom, but her smile, at the man, was even more disturbing.

She turns over to her son, says sharply "_Ashley, this is our stop._" and pulled him out of the bus by the wrist. Delia was walking pretty quickly and Ash had trouble to follow the pace. Ash looked behind them and noticed the man had also got off the bus.

The shopping promenade was heavily busy with people. Ash was still trying to walk fast behind his mom, pulled by the wrist, and looking back to see if the man kept following them. In a lapse of attention, Ash tripped, almost losing his wig. Delia turned back hastily and hurried to help him stand up. They both looked around for a moment, but the man was nowhere seen and had disappeared in the crowd.

Ash stood up and his mom took out a brush from her purse and adjusted his wig while he was dusting off his dress. Ash thought they were safe from whatever danger that man was, but Delia was looking really anxious and got startled when Ash called her out.  
_- Mom?  
- I... I'm sorry. You're okay?  
- I'm fine._

They have walked for a moment in the crowd, Delia looking around as terrified. Ash tried to get some words from, but she only kept smiling back at him and saying : "_Don't worry dear, I'm trying to find us a good store to shop._" Her smile vanished away and she pulled her son toward an elegant clothier store. Ash tried to talk to his mom :"_M...mom, I don't think that would..._", but she wasn't listening and just kept pulling.

They were almost there and Delia reached for the door handle when someone grabbed it first. They both were surprised, it was the mysterious man. He looked at Ash for a moment and turned over his mom.  
_- Evening Delia. We need to talk..._

Delia simply pushed him away and entered the store pulling Ash inside. The man waited outside for a moment, thoughtful, before he enters the store behind them, but got stopped by the manageress who witness Delia's distress. The man simply moved outside and sat on the bench in front of the store.

Ash just couldn't take his eyes off the man waiting outside as his mom kept stuffing his arms with dresses, blouses ans skirts to try. Clearly, his mom was trying to flee something, and that something stood and walked away after looking at Ash for a moment and smile.

**to be continued...**


End file.
